Club owners and Quinceaneras
by bobkitty1123
Summary: What should have happened in that episode. AustinxAlly


**A/N -** What should have happened in that episode of Austin & Ally. XD I changed a few things, if you notice but I kept the intial story. Hope you like.

Disclaimer: I don't own...yet.

* * *

><p>"They'll play a slow song, you'll touch hands, stare into each other eyes..."<p>

At least that's what Trish told me, and she didn't realize at the time how right she was. In fact, I don't think she realizes it even now, but I'll get to that.

Let's get back to Trish's quinceanera. We had been at the party for about an hour by then, and it was getting later. Austin and Dez were getting antsy about putting on their show for big shot Emilio, the club owner, Trish was literally drooling over her presents and I was sitting off to the side, watching everyone dance and hoping I could get up the nerve to talk to Dallas.

"Just ask him," was what Austin kept telling me. At this point it was getting annoying. Of course I wanted to, but just couldn't work up the nerve. No amount of Austin trying to convince me made me want to get up and run into Dallas' arms. In fact, it made me feel embarrassed instead.

I rolled my eyes and looked forlornly after my crush.

Finally I marched right up to him and started babbling like an idiot—but that was expected. What wasn't expected was that I actually managed to squeak out that I wanted to dance. He just looked at me a moment.

"No."

"I don't know why I was so—" I trailed off midsentence. No? "Oh…okay."

I stammered some lame excuse and slipped away. My entire face was red, I just knew it, and since I didn't want Austin or Trish to see the rejection plain on my face, I dived under the nearest table. Silly …I know but I was never so embarrassed in my life, and I have a lot to be embarrassed by.

Then Austin's there. He called my phone, trying to find me and I debated leaving him hanging but at least he tried, so I cut him some slack. I peeked my head out and he followed me under the tablecloth and situated himself under the other end of the table.

"You okay?"

"Yea—" I began but then remembered this was my best friend. Lying to him was not only pointless but wrong. I broke down and told him all about being rejected. Austin listened the whole time, nodding at all the appropriate times and staring at me with those chocolate brown eyes of his. In fact, the intensity of his gaze was weirding me out—but not exactly in a bad way.

"You're great, Ally." He told me in this breathless voice. I felt my face go pink for a moment. "He doesn't know what he's missing." Austin reached out and took my hand a moment, his thumb rubbing against my wrist. It felt nice.

"Hey, Austin, Emilio's here." Dez was suddenly intruding.

"One minute, I'm with Ally." He said, squeezing my hand tighter as if he couldn't bear to let me go for even a moment. Then he was gone. I told him to go. This could be his big break and holding him hostage because a guy wouldn't dance with me was selfish. At least I left the table finally.

Austin was up on stage, getting ready to sing when I caught him looking at me oddly. "Wait." He said suddenly. I didn't catch much of what else he said, but he hobbled off the stage to me.

Next thing I knew, we were dancing.

What had brought this on? I was dancing with my best friend, his warm hands on my body as we stepped around the empty dance floor. Everyone else had retreated to the corners of the room and despite my still awful dancing, I hardly cared that they were watching me stumble about.

Then it hit me. Trish's words were right. There was the slow song, his hands brushing against my side and we stared into each other's eyes, if only because there was nowhere else to look. Austin was smiling at me so sweetly, and I felt my heart flutter in my chest.

"Time to dip." He told me, snapping me out of my revelry.

I shook my head. I didn't want to be dropped.

"I won't ever drop you." He said so softly that I wondered if there was more than one meaning there, but I didn't over think it like usual, instead I was already being dropped into a deep dip.

We stayed like that a moment, captivated by each other's eyes. Austin's hair flopped over into his eyes and he spared a hand to brush it away. I watched intently, wanting that hand to take mine again. Instead, he reached down and brushed a few strands of hair out of my face. Then his face began lowering towards me. At first I panicked, and then I realized that I wanted this, more than I ever did with Dallas. Dallas was cute, but Austin had just given up a huge chance for me. This boy about to kiss me actually cared. His lips were just about to touch mine…

_HOOOOOOOOOOOOONK!_

I hit the group pretty hard. I should have known this would happen—something always does. As Trish's mother ushered everyone out, I laid on the ground feeling kind of silly. Then Austin helped me to my feet.

"Uh…thanks." I murmured, rubbing the sore spot on the back of my head.

"Did you hit your head?" He asked, stepping forward so his face was mere inches from mine and rubbing the same spot I had. A lump was forming there. "I'm so sorry. I said I wouldn't drop you but I didn't account for blow horns. Does it hurt?"

"Not enough." I said, deciding that in that moment that I needed to do it.

I nearly tripped as I leaned forward and caught Austin's lips with my own. Before I let my eyelids flicker shut I saw his eyes go wide. His arms came around me, steadying me on my feet and deepening the kiss.

We pulled away finally, and I was grateful to see that everyone was gone.

"What about Dallas?" Austin asked.

"Dallas who?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN - **Way too short, huh? Reveiw please!


End file.
